Generally, in the customer service field, customer-facing units (e.g., contact centers) are normally tasked with delivering efficient and reliable service on behalf of the companies they are representing. It does happen that one or more components of the service can fail, through technical or other problems, or otherwise provide compromised or sub-standard service. Typically, resource re-allocation for service restoration is undertaken on an unplanned, ad-hoc basis, with inconsistent results. In this context, the effect of service disruption on the customer is rarely taken into account while attempts are made to restore service.